Terkejoed
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [Kansai Johnny's Jr. fanfic] Momen-momen terkejut di hari terakhir inagurasi junior angkatan 2015 ke bawah. Ryo Tsujimoto terpilih secara acak untuk membacakan surat kepada admired senpai-nya./"Sebenarnya ingin dia ada, Nishihata-kun."/"REN! REN! KEBAKARAN!"/Mereka kedatangan senior yang tidak terlalu kelihatan selama dua hari ke belakang./"CIEEEE !"/Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**A/N:** ABAIKAN MAIJANI OKE? INI AU DAN AT (sebelum King debut), HEHE.

 **CAST:** Ryo Tsujimoto, Ren Nagase, Kouji Mukai, Daigo Nishihata; **Minors** : Ryuusei Onishi, Sho Hirano, Toma Kaneuchi, Kyohei Takahashi, Shunsuke Michieda.

 **Disclaimer** Kansai Junior(s) belong to Johnny-san!

 **. . .**

 **Terkejoed**

 **Koyuki Uzumaki © 14.04.2018 (lol)**

Sekitar lima belas meter di sebelah barat aula, tertidurlah dengan posisi duduk seorang panitia senior, Ren. Ia dijepret beberapa kali oleh anggota dokumentasi. Sofa merah di teras salah satu _homestay_ tersebut tidak hanya diduduki oleh putra Nagase itu. Di sampingnya juga terlelap dengan mulut menganga ke atas, Sho Hirano. Untungnya, posisi Ren menyamping. Jadi, hanya sedikit wajahnya tertangkap kamera.

Oh, iya. Hari ini hari terakhir inagurasi junior. Acaranya diadakan selama tiga hari dua malam di sebuah kompleks villa dekat pegunungan. Udara pagi yang dingin membuat panitia yang berjaga sampai larut tak rela bangkit dari tidur. Ren dan Sho ialah dua di antaranya yang melakukan patroli di kelamnya malam…

Kouji—si tukang foto-foto tadi—berpindah ke tempat lain, di samping aula. Ia mengintip dari jendela. Ada seorang junior dipanggil ke depan dan memegang kertas kecil. "Oh, baca surat, ya." gumamnya, sembari duduk di sofa teras aula tersebut.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Karena memang sesi membaca surat, Daigo, sang MC, terlihat memilih-milih bundelan kertas dari junior mereka—mencari 'korban' ke dua, setelah yang disaksikan Kouji sebelumnya sudah kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Wah, sepertinya ini agak menarik," ucapnya, seusai membaca kilat tulisan pada sehelai yang terpilih. "Tsujimoto-kun, Ryo Tsujimoto!"

Yang dipanggil terbelalak dan mendadak pucat. Lantaran punya rasa takut akan dipanggil—karena bahasa suratnya agak… sok? Di sisi lain, ada rasa bahagia juga, ia akan bisa langsung menyampaikan perasaannya. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia maju ke depan dan menerima surat serta mikrofon.

Ryo memandang suratnya sendu. Melihat teman-temannya, lalu Daigo. Ada keraguan pada tatapannya untuk membacakan hasil goresannya. Diam beberapa detik sembari Daigo dan penonton sudah menunggu-nunggu.

"Ada apa, Tsujimoto-kun?" tanya Daigo. "Orangnya tidak ada, kok. Baca saja."

Hehe. Biasanya, orang normal akan malu jika membacakannya langsung di depan penerima. Masalah umum setiap sesi pembacaan surat untuk _admired senpai_ , huh. Tapi tidak dengan Ryo. Ia menjauhkan mikrofon dari mulutnya. "Sebenarnya ingin dia ada, Nishihata-kun."

"UWOOO!" Seisi aula langsung berteriak heboh. "Oi, oi, Tsujimoto! Berani sekali!" Beberapa yang lain juga mengeluarkan seruan seperti itu. Di saat mereka tidak ingin didengar langsung oleh tertuju, Ryo malah meminta sendiri kehadiran _admired senpai_ -nya.

Daigo pun tak kalah kaget, terlihat dari air mukanya, dan wajah yang sedikit maju. "Mau dipanggil, serius?!" Ia masih tidak percaya Ryo punya keberanian sebesar itu.

Junior angkatan 2015 tersebut mengangguk malu-malu tapi tersenyum mau dengan parasnya yang sungguh polos dan _little-brother-able_.

"Ryuusei, cepat panggil Ren!" Daigo buru-buru memerintahkan teman segrupnya di Naniwa Ouji tersebut.

Untungnya, Ryuusei duduk di dekat pintu aula. "Siapa?" tanyanya memastikan, refleks berdiri. "Ren?!"

" _Hai_!"

Ryuusei langsung berlari ke luar. Ia menemukan Kouji dan mengoperkan saja perintah itu padanya. Tak ragu-ragu juga, dengan langkah seribu dan hitungan detik, Kouji menuju _homestay_ tempat Ren terlelap dan segera mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"REN! REN! KEBAKARAN!"

Ren membuka mata lebar dan melompat bangun dengan keadaan linglung. "APA? APA, KENAPA?!" Ia menoleh ke segala arah dengan wajah kusut namun panik. "AKU SIAPA? INI DI MANAAA?!" Mata mengantuknya yang dipaksa terbuka seketika menatap Kouji lekat—meminta jawaban dan penjelasan.

"SEDANG BERBUAT APA—Sudah, cepat sana ke aula!" perintah Kouji, setengah ingin tertawa, setengah memaksa. "Ada junior yang ingin bertemu!"

"Hah? Seriusan?" Karena masih setengah sadar dan terkaget-kaget, Ren malah menghabiskan waktu. Kepalanya jadi sasaran jitakan Kouji karena koneksi lemotnya—Ya, jelas saja dia penasaran. Habis terlarut dalam mimpi indah malah dikejutkan dengan kebakaran, hm. "Iya, iya. Sebentar, cuci muka dulu!"

" _Hayakuuu_!"

Setengah panik dan penasaran, Ren bergegas ke keran di toilet mini (?) samping aula dan membasuh asal-asalan paras mulus nan tampan pemberian Dewa padanya sejak lahir itu. Ia kemudian hanya mengusap-usap wajah dengan lengan _sweater_ -nya. Alhasil, sesampainya di dalam aula pun masih basah di beberapa titiknya.

"WAA, NAGASE-KUN!"

Teriakan demi seruan kembali terdengar. Wajar, baru kali ini mereka kedatangan senior yang tidak terlalu kelihatan selama dua hari ke belakang.

Daigo memulai ucapannya lagi. "Silakan dibaca, Tsujimoto-kun."

Teman-teman juniornya sudah mulai berbisik-bisik dan tertawa-tawa kecil. Banyak juga tatapan menggoda karena Ryo berhasil berbicara langsung pada _admired senpai_ -nya setelah hampir enam bulan mengenal tanpa berkomunikasi secara langsung.

Ryo tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. "Untuk Nagase-kun. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya! Walaupun kehadiranmu timbul-tenggelam di hadapan kami, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya, agak sedih juga, sih, karena di lomba ketangkasan, Nagase-kun tidak ada di lapangan. Tapi, saat lomba akrobatik, Nagase-kun ada dan masih menonton saat giliranku. Lalu—"

"CIEEEE~!" potong seluruh hadirin refleks. Daigo juga ikut senyum-senyum.

Menunggu sampai hening lagi, Ryo memilih diam. Ia melihat tulisan selanjutnya untuk dibaca. "Lalu, saat kami memenangkan lomba akrobatik pun masih ada. Sayangnya, saat berkumpul di aula seperti ini, Nagase-kun jarang sekali ada. Paling kuat, hanya duduk di sofa depan itu sebentar, kemudian pergi lagi. Entah sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya aku—saya, sering curi-curi pandang hanya karena ingin dinotis—"

"EEEIII~ RYOOO! HAHAHA!"

Netra Ryo menyipit. Senyumnya mendekati seringai. Antara malu dan kesal. Malu karena kalimat barusan. Kesal karena lagi-lagi dipotong oleh teriakan mereka. "—ingin dinotis, walau hanya dengan senyuman saja. Untungnya, di jurit hari pertama, Nagase-kun tidak ikut menggedor-gedor kamar kami. Sampai di semua pos, dengan kepo yang berlebihan ini, juga tidak ada. Sekalipun terus-terusan menunduk, tetap bisa merasakan bahwa aura Nagase-kun tidak ada di sana. Jadi, wajah mengantuknya tidak kelihatan." Wah, bagus! Di saat Ryo saat ini sedang melihat wajah mengantuk Ren! "Sekali lagi, _otsukaresamadeshita_!" Ia mengakhiri kalimat surat dengan membungkuk.

Ren turut membungkuk. Di benaknya mengalir ingatan tentang malam pertama, saat jurit. Ia memang tidak ikut; Mengisi tenaga untuk patroli subuh setelahnya. Kala itu, dari jendela _homestay_ panitia, ia melihat rentetan kejadian awal jurit. Gelap sekali. Senter-senter panitia tak cukup menerangi untuk mengenali wajah seseorang yang belum dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum saat tegak kembali.

"Dari Ren, apakah ada balasan?" Daigo bertanya tanpa memakai mikrofon.

Senior 'undangan' itu menerima mikrofon dari Ryo. " _Otsukaresamadeshita_. Tsujimoto-kun juga semangat, ya." Ia membungkuk, Ryo juga.

"Foto! Foto! Foto!"

Kouji yang sedari tadi mengintip dari pintu melompat masuk ke aula dengan semangat membara. Berdiri di tengah-tengah beberapa junior yang duduk lesehan, ia mengintip dari balik lensa kamera. "Tsujimoto-kun, tolong ke kiri sedikit."

Ryo bergerak sesuai permintaan. Lengan yang terulur di lehernya membuat kaget bagian dua. Ren merangkulnya. Oke. Tahan napas, Dek. Kami tahu perasaan bahagiamu sungguh membuncah. Walau akhirnya senyum yang tercipta sedikit canggung.

Sesudah itu, Ren meninggalkan aula dan Ryo dipersilakan duduk kembali. Ia mendapat banyak komentar dari teman-temannya. Tangannya masih dingin dan sedikit bergetar, jika ia tidak mengepalkannya.

Kyohei menggeser pantatnya mendekati Ryo. "Tsujimoto _sugoii yo_! Kalimatmu dalam juga, ya!" Ia meniru posisi duduk Ryo yang memeluk lutut.

Dari sebelah kiri, Michieda juga nimbrung. "Kalau aku, nggak tahu menulis apa," ceplosnya. "Seingatku hanya terima kasih dan terima kasih secara formal, hahaha~"

Ketiganya ikut tertawa. Ryo menimpali mereka dengan (berusaha) tenang. "Memang akunya yang gereget, sih," akunya. "Ternyata kalimat seperti itu bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian…"

" _Sou yan_!" Kyohei dan Michieda menyahut serentak.

Mereka menyaksikan kembali beberapa teman yang dipang—maksudnya, terpanggil untuk membaca surat. Ada yang sok romantis—melebihi Ryo yang sesungguhnya estetik, ada juga yang terlalu biasa, tapi ia bumbui dengan sedikit _jokes_ hasil improvisasi. Bahkan, ada yang tidak menaruh namanya tapi ketahuan juga dan terpaksa maju.

Oke, kita berpindah ke luar aula.

Menguap… lalu mengeluarkan air mata, karena masih sangat mengantuk. Ren duduk di lapangan depan aula. Korneanya merah sekali dan kelopaknya ingin menutup saat itu juga. Ketika Toma menghampiri, ia masih sibuk mengucek mata kanannya.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"Syok. Gila." Nada Ren datar, tapi Toma menyadari penekanannya. "Isi suratnya rinci sekali. Sedikit _strange_ juga." Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat perhatian sedalam itu dari Ryo. Namun, ia turut senang sebab dirinya ada di dalam daftar _admired senpai_ oleh junior baru tersebut—padahal, dia sendiri juga masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda akan debut.

"Enak, dong. Kami-kami yang lain cuma diucapkan terima kasih formal," timpal Toma.

Mata Ren menyipit tidak senang. Awas, ketiduran! "Syukur ada yang ngucapin!" tegasnya. Pasalnya, ia hampir putus harapan tidak akan menerima surat, sebab kemunculannya yang sangat jarang.

"Hahaha, _gomen, gomen_!"

 **SELESAI**

Yang agak tidak familiar sama Ryo Tsujimoto, bisa ditonton episode MaiJani tanggal tayang 18 Januari 2015, judulnya "New Face" XD Satu angkatan, kok, sama Kyohei dan Michie~ Dan saya sebenernya lupa mereka pada manggil Dek Tsuji (?) begimana D:

OKE MAAP NGGAK LUCU *bow* Niatnya memang mau nyerang si Ren, sih, hahaaa. Tadinya juga mau di- _publish_ ke net besok untuk mengawali bulan Mei. Yasudlah, untuk mengakhiri April saja XD *halah*


End file.
